United
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Asgardian Royal Family is big. Now Odin has passed Thor told his brother Loki to take the crown. What everyone didn't know is that Loki has had a wife for 5 years her name Bella. Now with the whole royal family together Asgard has a strong ruling body. Now it is time to present all the princess and princes. What will SHIELD do when they are invited to Asgard...Multi Crossover


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 _ **Crossover: Avengers/Harry Potter/Bones/NCIS/Castle/Grey's Anatomy/Guardians of Time/Artemis Fowl/Twilight/Vampire Academy/Heartland TV Series/Fantastic 4/Hotel Transylvania**_

* * *

 **Warning: Harry is a twin in this fic and Loki and Thor have heaps of siblings.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Asgardian Royal Family is big. Now Odin has passed Thor told his brother Loki to take the crown. What everyone didn't know is that Loki has had a wife for 5 years her name Bella. Now with the whole royal family together Asgard has a strong ruling body. Now it is time to present all the princess and princes. What will SHIELD do when they are invited to Asgard?...

* * *

 **Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

Everyone knew in Asgard that Loki had been controlled with his actions on Midgard. He had been reinstated to Prince after saving his brother from Dark Elves. Odin was getting everything ready for when he passed which would be soon.

Thor came back to Asgard without Jane Foster and Odin decided it was time to tell Thor the truth.

"Father I need to go back to Midgard for Jane", Thor says with Loki by his side

"Thor. Jane Foster is not your soulmate", Odin says warily

"She is. Who else can it be?" Thor asks

"Follow me", Odin says taking Thor and Loki to the healing halls, "Eir I need to see Lady Lillian"

"Of course my King", Eir says leading them into a private room

A woman with red hair laid on the table. To Thor she looked familiar.

"Who is she? She looks familiar", Thor says

"Loki unblock his memory", Odin says to Loki

"Yes father", Loki says using his magic on Thor realising his memories of his life as James Potter

Thor clutches his head remembering everything.

"Lily", Thor says rushing to his wife's side, "How?"

"We managed to save her. But she has been in a coma for 14 years. Eir says she should wake it up soon", Odin replies

"Why block my memories?" Thor asks

"You were distraught. I had to block your memory. But your son Harry and Zoe should be bought to Asgard. Heimdall has kept an eye on them and they need you more then ever. I would like to meet my grandchildren before I move on too Valhalla", Odin says, "I want ALL my children by my side"

"All father?" Loki says with a groan thinking about his brothers and sisters

"Yes", Odin says

"You do now Virginia is now named Pepper and is engaged to Tony Stark?" Loki asks his father

"Yes all of them can bring their partners. I must do one last parental duty", Odin says

"I have a wife too father. Isabella and I have kids with her", Loki says

"Then I must meet them. Make sure all my children gather here within two days. I will send Huginn and Muninn with letters", Odin orders leaving

Odin goes to another healing chamber where his daughter Meredith was with her husband and children. She was his and Ellis Grey's daughter. Meredith had left earth with her children after transporting her husband to Asgard. Since he was half-Asgardian he was still alive on earth but the doctors couldn't help him. It took Eir and Meredith a while to fix the problems and Derek was awake and making process with walking again. Especially since Meredith had given birth to triplets only a month ago. Odin was happy for his daughter. Her family will be announced soon.

Odin goes to his daughter Princess Delta's room where she had married James 'Bucky' Barnes after she had fixed his mind as she was the Goddess of War Strategy, Witchcraft, Mind and Memory she had restored him to full health and got rid of the bad memories after he fell off a train. They had twins at the moment and Princess Delta was pregnant again.

Odin hoped he would leave all his and Frigga's children and the children he just had with some peace and stability and a strong ruler and a strong queen. He already had an idea about who would take his place he just needed to get everything ready…

Loki sighs after his Father had left the room and looks at his brother.

"Can you help her Loki?" Thor asks looking at Lily

"I will try. We need Idunn apples. I will go and get one and Eir and I will make it into a potion", Loki says

Leaving the healing chambers he gets the apple and proposes the idea to Eir who agrees. They make it into a potion. They were make in Lillian's room within the hour. Eir and Loki gently pour the potion into Lily's mouth. Lily's body glows with the gift of life. She suddenly gasps and sits up.

"Who are you?" Lily asks

Thor begins to explain her he is. Lily flings herself at him when it was confirmed he was James.

"Who is he?" Lily asks looking at Loki

"I am Prince Loki", Loki says

"Where is Harry, Bianca, Matthew, and Zoe?" Lily asks

"He is at Petunia's. Heimdall will take you too him", Loki replies, "While I go too my wife"

The heals produce a dress for Lily and they make their way to the Bifrost.

"I know where you want to go. Prince Loki to Forks Washington and Prince Thor and Lady Lily too England", Heimdall says

"Yes. Send us immediately", Loki orders

"You first my Prince", Heimdall says to Loki

Loki nods and disappears into the Bifrost. Thor takes Lily's hand.

"This journey will be different", Thor warns Lily

"I will manage", Lily says

They enter the Bifrost. The rainbow colours were fascinating to Lily. They land in a front yard of a property which all properties looked the same.

They walk to the door and knock. A pudgy boy answers the door.

"What?" the boy asks, "Aren't you the Avenger Thor?"

"I am Prince Thor of Asgard. We need to talk to your parents", Thor says

"MUM! DAD!" the boy yells

The fat man comes and a thin woman who screams.

"They said you were dead", Petunia stutters

"I am not where is my sons and daughters?" Lily asks

"Your those freaks parents?" Vernon asks

"They are not freaks", Thor says putting his hammer under Vernon's chin

"The boys and girls are upstairs in their shared room", Petunia says stuttering

Lily marches up the stairs with Thor and the sees all locks on their children's door. Both Lily and Thor were furious. Lily unlocks them with a flick of her hand.

Standing waiting for them was a tall 15-year-old boy holding a wand on them. A girl who looked like Lily but with her fathers eyes also had their wands out. And the other girl that had red hair with black in it and a mixture for her eyes. A boy with red hair and his fathers eyes also had his wand out.

"Who are you?" Harry asks

"You can't be my parents as they are dead", Bianca says

"Is this some trick off Voldemort's?" Zoe asks

"Or Dumbledork's?" Matthew asks

"Ask me a question Harry, Zoe, Bianca, Matthew and we will prove who we are", Lily says

"You turn into Prongs if you know what that means", Harry spats at Thor

Thor immediately transforms into a black stag. Harry gasps.

"What was your wand made off?" Zoe asks Lily softly

"10 ¼ Willow with a phoenix feather core", Lily replies immediately

"Who was the secret keeper?" Matthew asks

"Peter Pettigrew", Thor replies

"Mum, Dad", Harry says running into Lily's arms with his sisters and brother

"Oh my babies", Lily says hugging him tight

"Where have you been?" Harry asks

"It is a long story…", Thor says and tells the Asgardian events off it

"I am a Prince?" Harry asks shocked

"And I?" Matthew asks

"And we are Princesses?" Zoe and Bianca ask

"Yes. But you will not rule. I am giving the thrown to my brother. You have lots off Uncles and Aunts. But first you need to pack everything. Then we need to go to Gringotts and lock the Potter Vaults. As you will be leaving Midgard for a time", Thor explains

"Can my girlfriends come with us?" Harry asks

"Who?" Lily asks

"Their names are Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour. Luna, Susan, Daphne, Lavender, Padma, Tonks, Fleur, Hannah, Blaise, Tracey, Draco, Dean, Su and Neville have been the only ones talking to me this summer", Harry says

"And my boyfriends?" Zoe asks

"Who?" Thor asks

"Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini", Zoe says with a blush

"What about you Bianca?" Lily asks

"Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy", Bianca says blushing

"And you Matthew?" Thor asks

"Hannah Abbott, Tracey Davis and Su Li", Matthew says with a blush

"Send them a letter to meet at Gringotts. With their parents permission they can come", Thor says

Harry quickly writes a letter to Luna, Padma, Daphne, Lavender, Tonks, Fleur and Susan telling them somethings and to meet at Gringotts then a letter Zoey sends letters to Neville and Blaise. Bianca sends letters to Dean and Draco. Matthew sees his letters to Hannah, Tracey and Su. Then they right letters to true friends what was going on. They had their trunks packed within minutes of sending Hedwig off.

"Why didn't Sirius take you my sons and daughters?" Thor asks

"He went to prison for 12 years before he broke out…", Harry explains

"And they haven't talked to you all summer?" Lily asks furious

"No. I don't think they are true friends", Harry says

"Lets get going. Have you got everything kids?" Thor asks

"Yes", the quadruplets say

"I will take us by apparition", Lily says taking Harry's and Bianca's hand and Thor takes Matthew and Zoe's hands and they disappear from Privat Drive without the Order realising as the watch member was Mundungus

They appear in a room in Gringotts. Where King Ragnok was.

"Lady Lily Potter I can't believe my eyes", King Ragnok says

"I am truly she but my husband James was actually Prince Thor", Lily says

King Ragnok bows to Thor.

"My Prince what can I do for you?" King Ragnok asks

"We need to lock down the vaults connected to Lily, Harry and me through the Potter bloodline", Thor says

"You will all need inheritance and heritage tests and I will give you statements too. Lady Lily would you do first?" King Ragnok asks handing out a dagger

Lily cuts herself and puts 7 drops on the parchment. King Ragnok says a spell and names appear.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Lady Lillian Jasmine Evans-Potter**_

 _ **Confirmed Titles**_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (UK)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Emrys (UK)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Beauxbatons (France)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov (Russia)_

 _ **Titles of Other Worlds**_

 _Lady of Alfheim_

 _Lady of Asgard_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Bolden Vault_

 _Beauxbatons Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Stuart Vault_

 _Mannoy Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _ **Children**_

 _Harald James Potter_

 _Zoe Lillian Potter_

 _Matthew Sirius Potter_

 _Bianca Rema Potter_

"Nothing has changed then", Lily says looking at the parchment

"No. Now Harry because Thor is Asgardian he lost his titles here on Earth", King Ragnok says handing the dagger to Harry

Harry copies his mother and drops 7 drops of blood on the parchment. Names begin to appear after Ragnok does his spell.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Harald James Potter**_

 _ **Confirmed Titles by Right of Conquest**_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Quirrell_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt_

 _ **Confirmed Heir-Ships**_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (UK)_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Emrys_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France)_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Beauxbatons (France)_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov (Russia)_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Pendragon_

 _ **Titles of Otherworld's**_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _Dixon Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Smart Vault_

"I have those titles?" Harry asks

"Yes. Here are your statements Lord Harry, Lord Matthew, Lady Zoe, Lady Bianca, Lady Lily", King Ragnok says handing them over

Harry sees the Weasley's and Granger have been taking money out of his and his siblings accounts and so had Dumbledore for the Order.

"I want all my children's money returned", Thor booms

"Of course Prince Thor. All money will be returned with interest of 20%", King Ragnok says

"I want my children's vaults shut down to he himself reopens them", Thor orders

"It will be my honour to make sure your gold remains safe. We will still invest for you I hope?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes you may", Thor says with a nod

"The blood of Harry's says he has several abilities blocked as well as an Horcrux in his scar", King Ragnok says

"Can you remove them? And tell us who blocked them?" Lily asks

"We can. There is a ritual. We can get it done now", Ragnok says

"Will it hurt?" Harry asks

"If you have people around you that love you. You won't feel the worst of the pain", King Ragnok says

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", King Ragnok says

In steps Luna Lovegood and her father, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Lavender Brown, Fleur Delacour with her mother, father and sister, Tonks with her parents and Susan Bones and her Aunt. Bianca's boyfriends come in and so do Zoey's and Matthew's girlfriends.

"Lily?" Amelia asks

"Hi Amelia. I swear on my magic that I am Lillian Jasmine Evans-Potter", Lily says and nothing happened so Amelia believed her

"I am Prince Thor of Asgard was known as James Potter. Lady Amelia", Thor says

"Oh my god", Amelia says

"Mum, Dad these are my girlfriends Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Nymphadora Tonks who only wants to be called Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones", Harry says, "Where are your parents Padma? Daphne? Lavender?"

"Mine disowned me for believing in you", Padma says

"Same with mine", Lavender says

"I am sorry Padma, Lavender", Harry says

"Mine had to look after Astoria but they approve as long as they visit me a lot", Daphne says

"I am sure we will work it out", Lily says smiling

"Mine disowned me", Draco says

"I am sorry Draco", Bianca says

"Alfheim you find your mates by instinct. So that's why you have seven", Thor says to Harry

"And seven is a powerful magical number. So that means your powerful", Lily adds, "All of you are"

Zoe, Bianca and Matthew beam at praise from their mother.

"We must do the ritual now", King Ragnok says

Harry was lead out of the room with his parents, sisters, brother and girlfriends. They come to a room. And a goblin greets them.

"I am Mage healer Thornfinger. Lie down on the stone table. Your loved ones need to be at 6 points. Your girlfriends take the North, North-West, South, South-East, South-West, West and East. And Prince Thor and Lady Lillian take a place at the North-East", Healer Thornfinger says, "Hold out your wands and concentrate sending your love and magic too him"

They all do what they are told. And the Mages begin the ritual. Harry glows and grimacing in pain but the love of his family was helping him with the pain. Within 30 minutes all the blocks and the Horcrux's were destroyed. King Ragnok gets the report from the mages and shows them back to his office.

"Who put the blocks on my son?" Lily asks

"They were put on by Albus Dumbledore. The Horcrux was from Voldemort", King Ragnok says handing over the information

Lily and Thor were furious. Amelia takes it too and she was also furious.

"I will deal with this Prince Thor, Lily you have my word and I will say nothing about where Harry, Zoe, Matthew, Bianca and the other boys and girls are come the school year", Amelia says

"Thank you Lady Amelia", Thor says

"Harry can I have your memory of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being back? And the Dementor attack?" Amelia asks

"How do I do it?" Harry asks

"Think the memory and push it onto your wand", Lily explains

Harry does what he is told and puts the memories in bottles and Lily hands them to Amelia.

"I will see what I can do for you Harry. I hope you have a happy life in Asgard", Amelia says

"Thank you Madam Bones", Harry says

"We best be off the Order will know your missing soon", Luna says

"How do you know?" Lily asks Luna

"I am a seer", Luna says

"I can agree. I am an unofficial part of it", Tonks says grimacing

"Say goodbye to your guardians and I will call Heimdall", Thor says

Luna says goodbye to her father and Susan says goodbye to her Aunt promising to see her soon. Fleur says goodbye to her parents and sister the same as Tonks. King Ragnok takes them to a room and they all gather together. The others says goodbye to their families.

"Everyone this will be strange. Hold tight. HEIMDALL!" Thor yells

And the colours of the Bifrost open sending them souring to Asgard…

* * *

 _Paris, France_

* * *

Tony DiNozzo had left work to be with his daughter Tali. When he figured out Ziva's clues he knew she had survived so he met her in Paris he was so relieved that she was alive. They talked things out and promised to stay with each other. Tony told her about being a Prince of Asgard and he name was Antony in Asgard. And that Anthony DiNozzo SR was his adopted father. Ziva was shocked but she accepted it. Tony had given her an engagement ring as he promised to wed her when he had his fathers permission. Ziva was pregnant with the couples next baby.

They were in the living room playing with Talia when a raven appears and talks to Tony who was the only one who could understand.

"Tony what is wrong?" Ziva asks as the Raven leaves and Tony has a sad face

"My fathers time to pass on to Valhalla is approaching. I must go to Asgard. My father wants to see all my siblings and his grandchildren before he passes. Ziva do you and Talia want to come with me?" Tony asks, "I don't think I will be back for a while when I go"

"I have nothing left but you and Talia. Of course I will come with you. When do we leave?" Ziva asks

"As soon as we are packed", Tony says

"I will start packing then", Ziva says picking a two-year-old Tali up

Tony goes to the land lord and tells him that he is leaving and gave him money for the short notice. Then got back to his apartment and helped Ziva pack. Tony takes Tali to pack her toys and clothes Tali tried to help by picking up her favourite toys and putting them in the suitcase. Tony finally finished packing Tali's suitcase and went to do his own. Ziva had started packing mementos from around the apartment photos and everything else.

They had four suitcases by the time they were done fitting in everything they would need and leaving the rest behind.

"To the roof", Tony says

Ziva takes two suitcases and Tony two with Tali in the middle of her parents. They make there way to the roof.

"How do we get to Asgard?" Ziva asks

"I will call Heimdall. Hold on tight to my Zi, Tali you too", Tony says

Ziva holds Tali's hand and Ziva takes Tony's.

Tony looks at the sky and yells, "HEIMDALL!"

Ziva and Tali gasp as the colours surround them and they are soaring too Asgard…

* * *

 _Washington DC, USA_

* * *

Temperance didn't have much too do at the moment as the Jeffersonian was under repairs. Booth had stayed with her as she was pregnant with their third child. Temperance was actually Princess Tempra of Asgard. She knew she had to tell Booth, Parker (Who had been living with them since Rebecca died), Christine and Hank.

She was playing with Christine and Hank with Booth cooking when her fathers Raven flies in.

"Woah! What is with the bird?" Booth asks

"He is my fathers raven", Temperance says as she listens to the message

"Max is dead Bones", Booth says

Temperance sighs she was going to have to tell them now the truth.

"I need to tell you my secret. Come sit Booth, Parker, Christine and Hank will listen too…", Temperance says beginning her story

Booth was shocked that his Bones managed to keep this a secret for so long. It explain how she didn't get common sayings. When Temperance got to the part Sweets was alive and that he was her brother.

"How could you keep this from me Bones?" Booth asks

"I knew your religion and I didn't think you would accept I am Asgardian", Temperance says, "But all gods exist I just couldn't find the right moment to tell you"

"What was that raven Mummy?" Christine asks

"That was my fathers messenger. He is about to pass on to Valhalla and wants all his children with him along with his grandchildren and his in-laws", Temperance says, "I want you all to come because I don't know when I will be back. I will be putting in my letter of resignation at the Jeffersonian. I am a Princess of Asgard and I must go back to my home"

Booth knew he can't lose his Bones again.

"I will come. What do we need too do?" Booth asks

"We need to pack and I need to call Daisy", Temperance says

Booth goes off to pack. Parker goes off to pack his stuff.

"Christine can you pack your suitcase", Temperance says

"Ok Mummy", Christine says running off

Temperance calls Daisy and explains she needs to come over with her baby and that she was finally taking her to Sweets. Temperance packs all of Hank's things and helps Christine finish packing.

30 minutes later everything was nearly packed and there was a knock on the door. Temperance opens it to find Daisy and her godson.

"I can't believe I will see my Lance again", Daisy says happily, "Will he want to see me?"

"Of course he will", Temperance says comforting Daisy, "Have you got everything?"

"Yes I do. All I need to stay with Lance", Daisy says

"Good we are nearly ready", Temperance says letting Daisy and Seeley in

Temperance leaves her letter of resignation on the table and Daisy does the same. Booth had called his work and told Cullen he was leaving for good this time.

Hank, Christine and Seeley were playing on the floor as Temperance and Booth grab the rest of there stuff. Parker had his suitcase in his hand and also two of Christine's. Booth held his and Temperance's and Hank's.

"We need to go outside", Temperance says picking Hank up

Daisy had Seeley in her arms while pulling her suitcase. Booth had turned off all the power to the house. So now they were ready to leave. Christine held on to Temperance's hand tightly.

"Gather around", Temperance says as they all gather together

"What now?" Booth asks

"Hold on. This will be an experience you will unlikely forget", Temperance says

Parker, Booth look at Temperance and wondering how they would travel. Daisy already knew since she had looked it up.

"HEIMDALL!" Temperance says shouting at the sky

The rainbow colours immediately surround them and they were flying through time and space…

* * *

 _Pennsylvania, USA_

* * *

Rose was sick of Lissa treating her like crap with Dimitri now back Lissa ignored her. Rose had now decided to give Adrian a chance and they were happy. She had Christian, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, Viktoria around her and her brothers Prince Talto and Prince Davon.

Now Lissa was Queen and being a bitch with Dimitri by her side all the time. Rose was ridiculed by the other guardians because Lissa refused to have her as her guardian like she promised. Viktoria was ashamed by her brothers actions. Rose really wanted to tell Lissa that she was royalty too. She told her friends and Adrian who she was and they were shocked but they accepted it. Adrian was delighted that his Rose was special. Prince Talto was dating Viktoria and Prince Davon was dating Sydney.

Rose was talking to her friends when her father's raven flies in and whisperers in her ear what was going on in Asgard. Then flies away.

"Was that your father's bird?" Adrian asks

"Yes. My fathers passing time is coming. He wants all his children there. Will you all come with me? Away from court? I will probably be staying in Asgard", Rose tells everyone

"I will always come with you Little Dhampir. I love you too much to leave you. I will be by your side always will you marry me?" Adrian asks dropping to one knee and holding out a ring

Rose gasps and looks at the ring it was beautiful. It was white gold with a 15ct diamond in the centre with a bloodstone the represented Rose's birthday on one side and a peridot stone representing his birthday on the other side.

"Yes, Yes", Rose says and Adrian slips the ring on her finger

They kiss and everyone claps.

"It is beautiful", Rose says

"Not as beautiful as you", Adrian says, "The stone on either side on the diamond represents our birthdays. We can add more when we have children"

"Thank you I love it", Rose says kissing Adrian again

"Please stop the kissing", Christian says

"What do we do now?" Mia asks

"We pack and I will call Heimdall to take us to Asgard. Pack everything you want", Rose replies

There was a knock on the door. Rose goes and answers it to find a Dhampir standing there.

"Her Majesty the Queen orders you Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Castile to present yourselves to her immediately", the dhampir says

"Fine", Rose growls, "Adrian pack for me"

"I will", Adrian replies

"Mia please pack for me", Eddie says

Rose and Eddie make their way through court with the dhampir. They were announced and they enter to find Lissa on her throne with Dimitri, Janine standing guard.

"You called?" Rose asks

"Treat the Queen with respect Guardian Hathaway", Janine says to her adopted daughter

"Again you called?" Rose asks

"I have a assignment for you and Guardian Castile it is a low leave royal in Serbia", Lissa says

"Not going. I am resigning from the guardians. I am leaving immediately", Rose says

"I am also resigning", Eddie says

"You can't you will do as you are told Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Castile", Lissa says

"We will see on that. I WILL be leaving", Rose says

"We will see. You will have guards on you door", Lissa says

"You will be disappointed", Rose says storming away with Eddie

They were followed by three guardians. Rose slams the door to her quarters when Eddie comes in. She locks it and finds her friends already packed.

"What did the Queen want?" Adrian asks

"She wanted Eddie and me to go guard someone in Serbia", Rose says

"She has guards on the door to make sure we don't leave", Eddie adds

"How do we get out?" Sydney asks

"The way we are travelling we don't need to go outside. It will just make a mess on the room. But I did warn the _queen_ ", Rose says

"We have everything packed Sister", Prince Davon and Prince Talto say

"Ok everyone gather close together", Rose says taking her suitcase that Adrian packed and taking his hand

"This will be a strange way of travelling", Prince Talto warns everyone

"Are we ready?" Prince Davon asks

"Yes", everyone says

"HEIMDALL!" Rose, Talto and Davon shout as the colours of the Bifrost surround them…

* * *

 _Northern Territory, Australia_

* * *

Ethan and Rochelle had been hiding from the Guard as Ethan wanted to keep Rochelle safe as she had nearly died in the last battle. None of the guards knew where Ethan was or that Rochelle was alive. Rochelle had told Ethan how she survived by being a Princess of Asgard. Ethan and Rochelle had married after Rochelle was well again.

Now they were enjoying their lives looking around Australia. They only had a backpack each to travel around. Rochelle and Ethan were visiting the outback when a raven lands on Rochelle's shoulder and speaks in her ear then flies away.

"Your fathers raven?" Ethan asks

"Yes. My father is going to pass soon. I need to go home. Some with me?" Rochelle asks

"I will. The Guard is close to finding us anyway", Ethan says

"Then hold my hand", Rochelle says holding out her hand

Ethan takes it with a smile.

"Hold on. HEIMDALL!" Rochelle yells

The colours of the Bifrost surround them and they were flying through space…

* * *

 _London, England, UK_

* * *

Darcy Lewis was having an ordinary day. After she told Ian about her being a princess of Asgard he had been shocked but accepting. They were sitting down having breakfast when a raven lands on Darcy's shoulder and spoke in her ear then flies off.

"What was that about?" Ian asks

"My father is dying. I must return to Asgard. Will you come with me?" Darcy asks Ian

"I will follow you anywhere", Ian says

"Then pack", Darcy says

They both go packing everything that they would need. Darcy told Ian to grab everything that he was attached too as it would be a long time before they returned to the apartment. It takes them two hours but finally they had four suitcases packed full. Darcy leaves a note for Jane and Erik saying she had a family emergency she had never told them she was Thor's sister.

Darcy leads Ian out to the garden.

"Hold on tight", Darcy says to Ian

Ian nods nervously.

"HEIMDALL!" Darcy yells

The rainbow bridge immediately surrounds them and they were soaring to Asgard…

* * *

 _Ireland, Dublin_

* * *

Artemis had Holly visiting him they had started a relationship and they didn't know how to tell anyone. They were discussing how when a raven flies in and lands on Artemis's shoulder and speaks in his ear. Holly was shocked she knew of the gods and knew that was a raven of King Odin. What was Artemis doing with the King of Asgard?

Artemis nods to the raven and it flies off.

"Why is the King of Asgard sending a message to you?" Holly asks

"You know about Asgard?" Artemis asks with an arched eyebrow

"Yes. Now answer the question Arty", Holly says

"Odin is my real father and Frigga was my real mother. I am a Prince of Asgard and the God of Thieves, Trickery and Intelligence", Artemis says

Holly's eyes widen at what she heard. Artemis was a Prince?

"Why are you here on Earth?" Holly asks

"Father and Mother said it was safer", Artemis says and explains the story

"I can't believe you're a Prince of Asgard", Holly says at the end of the tale

"I know shocking", Artemis says with sarcasm

"So the memory wipe didn't work on you?" Holly asks him

"No. I am immune from the mind wipe as I am Asgardian", Artemis says

"So what are you going to do?" Holly asks

"I must go to my biological father for his passing to Valhalla and see who takes the throne. Would you come with me? See the eternal realm? There we will have nobody judging us", Artemis says

Holly bit her lip could she leave the LEP? They hadn't been very supportive of her talking and visiting Artemis. She had heard rumours that they were going to stop her from contacting Artemis. She wouldn't leave Artemis. Now she knew he aged just as slowly as her.

"I will come", Holly says

"I must pack and call Angelina and Senior. You might what to get rid of that LEP suit so the LEP will know you left", Artemis says

"Has Juliet got some clothes I can have?" Holly asks

"I am sure. Go find something. I will go and pack and make a phone call", Artemis says

They go their separate ways. Artemis makes the call to his adopted mother she was sad but told him she understood. And she and Senior would keep his secret from Butler and Juliet even if it pained them. It pained Artemis he had to not tell his bodyguard. But that was how it had to be. He packs everything and wipes his hard drive and the security cameras when he notices on near Tara showing LEP Recon officers arriving. He knew they were there for Holly. Holly and he had to leave now. Artemis finds Holly out of her suit in the living room.

"We must go now", Artemis says urgently taking her hand and leading her outside

"Why?" Holly asks

"Look", Artemis says pointing to the shielded fairies approaching fast

"They found out", Holly whispers

"Yes", Artemis says grimly

"Lets go", Holly says

"Are you absolutely sure Holly? We will never be able to come back", Artemis says quickly

"I am sure. Us against the world. Like it has been a dozen times", Holly says kissing Artemis's lips

Artemis kisses her back as the Fairies freeze in shock. Artemis pulls back with a smirk at the frozen fairies and knew Holly had given him her decision and given her decision to the fairy people that were no doubt watching and had stopped the fairies so they could get away.

"HEIMDALL!" Artemis shouts at the sky

The rainbow bridge surrounds them and they leave the startled fairies behind. At the control booth in Haven Foaly, Commander Kelp and the council had been watching and they had seen everything. They had seen Holly willingly kiss Artemis and then them been surrounded by a light and disappearing into thin hair. The officers had been too far away to let Foaly and Trouble hear.

"What do we do now?" Foaly asks

"We search for Fowl. He has kidnapped Major Short again", Trouble growls

"She kissed him", Foaly points out

"Then she will be exiled", a council member says, "What says the council?"

"EXILE!"

* * *

 _California, USA_

* * *

Johnny and Mavis had moved from the hotel because Mavis wanted a taste of human life. Johnny had told her he was a Prince and that he was adopted by the Loughran's. Mavis was fine with it but they both agreed never to tell her father. They told Dennis and that it was a big secret.

So when the Raven turned up Johnny had been shocked that his father would send him a message. When the raven was done Johnny put his head in his hands.

"What is wrong?" Mavis asks Johnny

"My father is dying. I am needed home", Johnny replies

"Go home", Mavis says

"I can't without you and Dennis. My father wants too met you before he passes. But I won't go without you because I don't know how long I will be staying in Asgard", Johnny says

"Dennis and I will come with you. Dennis needs to meet his Grandfather at least once", Mavis says

Johnny looks at her shocked she was saying this.

"You will need to pack everything then", Johnny says

"Then lets get to work and tell Dennis", Mavis says

They had packed and told Dennis within two hours. Mavis was holding Dennis's hand as they step onto the lawn in the shade.

"All packed?" Johnny asks putting their stuff down

"Yes", Mavis says

"Hold on. HEIMDALL!"

* * *

 _Hamptons, New York, USA_

* * *

Rick was happy with his life now. Kate had stopped being captain and had started a family with him. They had a daughter named Lily Lanie Castle and twin boys Reese Javier and Jake Kevin Castle. Alexis was still in collage in medical school. He loved his children. But he had never told them his secret neither had his mother. But now his fathers raven had told him his father was about to die.

So now he needed to tell them his mother already agreed to go to Asgard now he just had to convince Alexis and Kate.

Kate and Alexis walk in Kate having picked Alexis up.

"What is going on Dad?" Alexis asks

"I need to tell you and Kate some things about myself", Rick says

"You have a secret from me? Your wife?" Kate asks

"Yes…", Rick says and explains his Asgardian heritage

Martha butts in and says how her relationship with Odin was. Kate was shocked and so was Alexis she didn't even know Asgard existed until the alien invasion. But she never got a chance to research the realm.

"…so I am the God of Imagination, Creativity and Illusions", Rick finishes

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" Kate shouts

"I thought my father didn't need me. But now he is dying he wants me. Kate I never meant to hurt you. When the invasion happened didn't you wonder why the apartment block wasn't damaged? I was protecting it. I told you I was stuck somewhere when I was helping protect this building in cover with my half-brother Thor. I am sorry but I needed you and the kids safe", Rick says explaining why

"I need time to decide if our kids and I will be coming with you", Kate says walking out

"Dad tell me more", Alexis says

An hour later Kate comes back calm and says she was going with him with the kids. They pack everything. Kate having told her father what happened and he was coming with them. Kate and Rick told their friends they were going on vacation. Rick told his publisher he was going on a break from writing. Alexis told her collage she was taking a semester off. Once they had everything. Alexis was carrying her half-sister Lily, Kate was holding one of the twins and Martha the other. Jim and Rick had all the luggage on the roof ready to go.

"So how do we get to Asgard?" Alexis asks

"I will call the gatekeeper. Hold tight", Rick says to everyone

Martha, Alexis and Kate hold on tight to the kids.

"HEIMDALL!"

* * *

 _Malibu, California, USA_

* * *

Tony and Pepper were having some time to themselves after everything that had happened. Pepper was trying to work up the courage to tell Tony she was a Princess of Asgard. Suddenly a raven flies in and lands on Pepper.

"Woh how did that get in?" Tony says looking at the Raven, "Shoo"

"No", Pepper says stopping Tony from touching her fathers raven

"Pepper you have a raven on your shoulder", Tony states

"I know. Now quiet", Pepper says as she listens to the ravens report

"You can understand that raven?" Tony asks slowly

"Shh", Pepper says

The raven finishes its report and flies off. Pepper had tears in her eyes.

"What is going on Pepper?" Tony asks

"My father is dying. I must return home", Pepper says wiping her eyes

"You don't have any family Pepper", Tony states

"I think you need too hear the truth…", Pepper says beginning her story

One hour later Tony needed a drink. His fiancée was the Princess of Asgard and the sister of Thor.

"So let me get this straight you're the daughter of the King of Asgard, you're the sister of Thor and Loki. You have a lot of siblings AND you need to return to Asgard because your father is dying. Loki is actually a good guy who was controlled. Did I miss anything?" Tony asks taking a long drink

"I am the Goddess of Water, Cleverness, Politics and Diplomacy", Pepper says

"Anything else?" Tony asks

"I must leave for Asgard today with or without you. I want you to come with me. I am going to stay in Asgard. Just think of all the things you will see Tony", Pepper says

"Pep what about the Avengers?" Tony asks

"They will always have Asgard as allies. Please come with me Tony. Stay with me", Pepper says

"I will go with you. But I need to pack my suit and other things I don't want SHIELD to have", Tony says, "And I am brining a copy of JARVIS with us", Tony says

"JARVIS can go in one of the labs in Asgard. Magic and Science are the same thing in the Nine Realms but Earth", Pepper says

"We will see about that", Tony says going to pack

Pepper goes to get all her stuff together and tell her second that he was CEO of Stark industries. Pepper was done within a couple of hours and Tony had lots of stuff packed in front of him. Pepper gave him an incredulous look.

"I can't leave all this behind. I sent a message to SHIELD saying I am going to be unreachable for some time and the same with the Avengers. We better go before SHIELD turns up", Tony says, "How do we get to Asgard?"

"Easy. I just need to grab my suitcases", Pepper says grabbing two suitcase from her and Tony's room and making her way back to Tony

"Only two?" Tony asks

"Yes. I can get want I want in Asgard. Now get ready. HEIMDALL!", Pepper yells at the sky

* * *

 _Hudson, Alberta, Canada_

* * *

Amy was on vacation with her husband and newborn daughter Lyndy. She had told Ty everything about herself including how Tim is not her father and that King Odin was. And her true name was Princess Amatai which translated to Amy. Ty was shocked but after a couple of days he had gotten used to it. He had asked Amy who knew and Amy replied her only her Grandfather. Since her mother wanted it a secret. Ty agreed to keep it a secret.

They were in their hotel room their daughter asleep when a raven flies in. Amy groans what could her father want? Amy listens to the ravens report and her angry disappears and was replaced with sadness. She was going to lose the last parent she had left.

"Amy what is wrong?" Ty asks

"My father is dying. I am needed in Asgard immediately", Amy says

"I will get Lyndy ready and out bags", Ty says

"So your coming?" Amy asks

"I am always with you", Ty says kissing Amy's lips

"Thank you", Amy says going to call her grandfather

Amy rings her grandfather and tells him she was leaving for Asgard for a stay that she didn't know how long for. She told him to tell Lou she was going on an extended vacation. Jack promised he would and that he was sorry her biological father was passing. Amy bid him goodbye and hung up. Ty had gathered their suitcases and had Lyndy in his arms. Amy takes her daughter she was really going to take them to the Realm Eternal.

"So how do we get to Asgard?" Ty asks

"We need an open space", Amy says

Ty and Amy walk and find a space.

"I am going to call now. This will be different from everything you have experienced before", Amy warns

"I am ready", Ty says

"HEIMDALL!" Amy calls to the sky

* * *

 _New York, New York, USA_

* * *

Susan Storm also known as the Invisible woman and the Princess of Asgard being a half sibling to Thor and the others having shared a father. She was now ready to tell Reed about Asgard seeing how everything that had happened in the past few years and the fact she was pregnant. And that her fathers Raven had told her she NEEDED to tell Reed.

"Sue you wanted to talk?" Reed asks walking into the living room

"I did you need to know my background", Susan says

"I know all of your background with your brother Johnny", Reed says sitting down next to Susan

"That's it. Johnny's only my half-brother we share mothers but not fathers", Susan replies

"Who is your father then?" Reed asks

"King Odin All-Father, King of Asgard the Realm Eternal", Susan says

"Your father is king of Asgard?" Reed stutters

"Yes. His wife Frigga accept me even though she has many children and a couple weren't hers. Like me. I got my powers from Odin. My powers were amplified by the storm. I am the Goddess of Invisibility, Shields, Barriers and Women Warriors", Susan informs him

"How could you keep this from me Sue?" Reed asks

"I was afraid you would leave me. Johnny doesn't even know I am his half-sister not his full sister. Please Reed understand. I was bought down here for my safety. I always had to be careful. I love you Reed and I realised you needed to know with things that are going on", Susan says

"What is going on?" Reed asks

"I am pregnant", Susan says

That is when Reed faints. Susan sighs he can handle her being Asgardian but not the fact he is going to be a father. Susan gets some smelling salts and wakes him up.

"We are going to have a baby?" Reed asks now he was thinking clearly

"Yes. I am three months along. Do you accept me as an Asgardian and this child?" Susan asks

"I do Sue. Nothing has changed", Reed says kissing her

Susan then tells him about her father dying and her need to go to Asgard.

"Will you come with me? I can't guarantee when we will be back", Susan asks

"Then we go. But what do we tell Johnny and Ben?" Reed asks

"A holiday. Johnny is already on one and Ben is on his honeymoon. We can sneak away and leave a note about a vacation", Susan says

"That will work. Johnny is not expected back for over two weeks and the same with Ben. So we pack and leave a note", Reed says

Susan nods and they go to pack all they need.

"REED! Put all bags on the roof. We are taking the Bifrost", Susan calls

"Ok", Reed calls back

They take two hours to pack everything they would need. Susan had written a note to Johnny and Reed to Ben. They made their way up too top of the building.

"So now you just call?" Reed asks  
"Yes. Ready?" Susan asks

"Ready", Reed says

"HEIMDALL!" Susan calls looking up at the sky

* * *

 _Forks, Washington_

* * *

Loki walks to his wife's house he bought her for their children. He can hear some of his brothers and sisters in there. He knocks on the door aiming to surprise his wife.

"Coming!" he hears her voice

Bella was spending time with her brothers and sisters-in-law and their partners. The kids were playing in the play room and her husband wasn't due home for another week or more. There was Prince Asriel and his wife Leah Clearwater and their daughter. Leah was also pregnant. Next was Jasper who had left the Cullen's and was living a better life with his new wife Princess Artemisia and she was pregnant with Jasper's child. Princess Astrid was married to Seth Clearwater and they had their 8 month old son. Princess Runa was married to Paul Lahote and they had one child with another on the way. Embry Call had married Princess Ultra and had triplets with her which kept them busy. Angela Webber had married Prince Damien and had twins and another baby on the way. Ben Cheney had married Princess Atlanta and had a daughter. Peter and Charlotte also had stopped by to visit with Jasper.

She gets up after hearing a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" Bella yells and walks to the door

Bella goes to answer the door preparing to see Jacob who had imprinted on Lauren Mallory and now was a total asshole to her and loved wiping everything she 'missed' in her face and the fact her husband was always away. She opens the door ready to yell at Jacob asshole Black instead she sees her husband.

"Loki!" Bella says flinging her arms around his neck

Loki holds her tight.

"My love. My wife. My other half. I have missed you", Loki says kissing her

"I have missed you two my soul", Bella says kissing him back

"I hear some of my siblings here", Loki comments

"They are. You're here for something else", Bella comments

"Always knowing my angel", Loki says

"Come in and explain", Bella says letting Loki in

Loki is greeted by his siblings and he sits down and tells them about their father all of them have sorrowful looks after the tale.

"So we are going to Asgard?" Bella asks

"Yes. Father wants all of us and our loves there", Loki confirms

"We better back then", Jasper says

"Yes I want to leave within the next couple of hours", Loki says

"Then lets pack", Angela says

All the couples leave to grab their things. Loki's children greet him with love and excitement especially since them were headed for Asgard for the first time. Bella showed Loki the triplets who cooed at their father.

Bella and Loki use their magic to pack everything. And make sure nothing is left behind. Soon they were done and where waiting for the others. Bella fills Loki in on everything that has happened on Earth since he was gone and Loki tells Bella more about Asgard.

The family slowly starts coming back within 4 fours everyone was ready. Bella made sure all her 7 children where present. And so did the others before they go out back.

"Everyone ready?" Loki asks

"Yes", everyone replies

"Everyone present?" Loki asks

"Yes brother", Prince Asriel says

"Hold on. HEIMDALL!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
